


Adventure of the Century

by KitHourglass, TeamFreeWillAlways



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitHourglass/pseuds/KitHourglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFreeWillAlways/pseuds/TeamFreeWillAlways
Summary: A farmer loses his sheep and pigs and ends up finding adventure.





	Adventure of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> KitHourglass and I were hanging out today and we ended up writing this in like 20 minutes. As you saw in the tags, this is pure crack. Nothing about this is serious. That being said, we were both cracking up laughing while writing it, so we hope that it makes you smile.

Once upon a time there was a beautiful boy named Yuuri who lived on a farm. He tended to the sheep and pigs every morning. One morning he noticed that some of the sheep and pigs were missing! Yuuri didn't want to upset his parents, so he went to go find them himself. He searched high and low and day and night but alas they were no where to be found.

On the second sunrise, Yuuri found a dog barking excitedly at a bush. The bush was moving, which he found peculiar, so Yuuri went to go investigate. The missing sheep and the missing pigs were in the bush! As he approached, the dog started barking at Yuuri. Yuuri said, "Wow, you found my sheep and pigs! Where's your owner so I can go thank them?" The dog started running in the opposite direction that Yuuri had come from. "Wait!" Yuuri yelled, following the dog and running away from the sheep and pigs. 

The dog led him to the river where a man was bathing. The dog dove into the water to let the man know she was back. Yuuri paused. The man turned around, startled. Yuuri said, "I uh-I didn't mean to disturb you, but your dog found my sheep and pigs and I wanted to thank you for training her so well. She saved my family's farm."

The man brightened. "Oh! Of course, you're welcome. But where are your animals now?"

"Oh no!" Yuuri gasped, putting his hands dramatically on his cheeks. "I left them in the bush when I followed your dog."

The man nodded. "I too have accidentally left valuable things behind while being distracted by dogs." The man smiled and stepped out of the river. "I will aid in helping you find your animals."

Yuuri gulped. "I could never ask that of you; this is my battle alone."

The man put his hands on Yuuri's shoulders while looking him straight in the eye. "I would be honored to join your quest if you would have me. But first, what is your name?"

Yuuri hesitated, not sure if he should burden this fine gentleman with this monumental task. "My-my name is Yuuri. What's yours?"

"Viktor," the man replied. "Now lets go find your sheep and pigs." And Yuuri knew they were about to embark on the adventure of the century.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
